Team SKAR
by Drogoth
Summary: Four new Faunus heroes steps into the Beacon Academy grounds; A shameless horndog, Blake's elder sister, Vixen and a stoic girl with bird wings... Where the hell does Ozpin pick these students? Well this is going to be one interesting year... Features characters: Worgen Saito(from my main fic WOTA), Kuroka(DxD), Ahri(LoL) and Raynare(DxD). SaitoxHarem. Warning for lemons!


**My attempt on new RWBY Fanfic.**

 **So here's a new plan for a crossover that features my Worgen Saito MC from the Worgen Of the Ardent Fic.**

 **I finally decided to go and check what this RWBY-series was about and gotta say, I'm loving it so far and couldn't help wanting to make a fic of my own from it and as a tribute for it's God, Monty Oum (may he forever rest in peace).**

 **The story will take it's place in Remnant and mostly follows the canon, with some other characters used from other animes and these characters will be put in the same Hunter team as Saito.**

 **I normally wouldn't publish ANY chapters only with Author's notes or character info, without at least some form of story added, but only this time I'll make an exception for it, since I don't know for sure when I proceed with this, yet wanting to let people know what I'm planning.**

* * *

 **Codex of Team SKAR (Scar)  
**

 **NOTE: Codex will be removed once the introduction of each character is done. More details in the A/N below.**

 **UPDATED: 24.7.2016**

* * *

 **Saito Hiraga 17y (ZNT, Worgen Of the Ardent)**  
Those who've read my WOTA fic, knows that he's a **bit** of a shameless playboy, with one heck of a streak for mischief and dry humor towards his fellow sex. Although there are some differences, so he is not completely same as the one in WOTA. But it remains to be seen as the story progresses, along with the character himself.

This Saito has lived in the wilds as long as he can remember and doesn't know his parents. He believes that his parents has abandoned him due to his Semblance, Worgen. At some early point of his life -not even 9 winters old- Saito has turned into his Worgen form and got stuck in this state for years... Some people who got their eyes in the wilds got interested and has kept a keen eye on this "Blue-eyed armorless Beowolf" and like Ahri got some people trying to capture him for testing. The 'curse' gets broken with the help of Ahri after they meet.

 **Race: Worg Faunus**  
Worg is a cousin to all canine and vulpine type Faunus, but REALLY rare. They share all the same traits with their cousins such as enhanced sense of smell and hearing. But unlike their counterparts, Worgs are larger, stronger and FAR more bloodthirsty for combat and are purely carnivorous, their stomach can't handle too much greens.

 **Aura Color:** Blue.

 **Appearance:  
** ** _Physique:_** REALLY tall male around 6'1" tall and over 7 feet when in Worgen form. Well muscled with swimmer's build in normal state, while a hulk of muscle as a Worgen.

 _ **Hair:**_ Raven black hair with blue highlights and small patch of bright blue bangs right around the forehead. Same in the Worgen state; raven fur, but the blue highlights are only shown around mane over the neck region and the bright blue patch extends from forehead down the bridge of his muzzle and around the eyes, similiar to the Grimm's red markings but blue instead.

 _ **Eyes:**_ Sapphire eyes with slit pupils. Turns red in berserk mode.

 ** _Faunus Features:_** Long, pointy, black vulpine ears. Large, very sharp canines. Slightly sharpened nails/claws. No tail.

 _ **Outfit:**_ Mostly his WOTA Shado-Pan attire but with some changes; Blue sleeveless flackjacket with a hood and black stripe designs. A single black metal shoulder pad, with few spikes on the right shoulder. Black cargo pants with blue armor pads around kneecaps, hips and thigh sides. Black boots with steel armor around the shin regions. Fingerless black gloves. Finally the same old red infinity scarf around his neck. His only attire that won't rip while shapeshifting into a Worgen...

 **Semblance: Worgen(?)  
** Saito is capable of turning into a bestial form, that looks VERY similiar to Grimm variant, Beowolf in appearance, only without armor. While in Worgen state, Saito gets a huge boost in power and speed. His new claws and fangs are even capable of piercing through the armor of most Grimm. Also from the looks of it, the Worgen bite is highly venomous; lethal for humans -when victim is doesn't have enough Aura or doesn't get treated soon enough- while it doesn't kill Grimm the venom paralyzes them completely (depending on the variant) after a short time.

However, it seems this 'Semblance' comes with a price. For some reason Saito has to devour the flesh of Grimm periodically, lest he loses himself to his inner beast. Although since the Grimm always vaporizes into the thin air upon their demise, Saito has to feast on the Grimm while it's still alive... That way, whatever energy the dead Grimm lets loose, won't be able escape his body and thus gets absorbed into his Aura. Ironic really, to not become mindless monster, he has to feed on such monsters.

It's uncertain whether or not if this is truly Saito's Semblance or possibly some kind of Grimm's curse, genetic mutation or even next step for Faunus evolution.

 **Weapon: Fenrir & Derflinger  
 _Inactive Form_ _:_** Blue gauntlets with black sides and red underside, that reaches up to his elbows. **  
 _Weapon Derivation: _** Gauntlets, Claw Gauntlets **(Worgen)** , Wrist-Claw Gauntlets, Shotgun/Thruster, Zweihander/Axe-sword.  
 _ **Type:**_ Melee.  
 _ **Preview:**_  
1) Weapon with multiple names for each mode, whereas Derflinger is the sentient AI for the weapon. (Yes the same Derflinger from ZnT, but not as a sword)  
2) When activated three wicked wrist claws pops out from the gauntlets and a set of thrusters over the elbow region.  
3) Thrusters use powdered fire Dust as fuel and can be used as a pseudo-shotguns to either increase the velocity of punches, blow a face off with elbow strikes or make a quick turns.  
4) The moment Saito shapeshifts, the weapon also expands to match his body properly and takes upon new form. The previous wrist claws wraps around Saito's Worgen fingers along with a new thumb piece hidden in the gauntlet. Finally it takes the form of MASSIVE pair of blue claws. Elbow shotguns are retained.  
5) Both Clawed modes utilises the use of lightning Dust and are classified as _Fenrir mode_.  
6) Can be merged into a larger weapon; a MASSIVE greatsword.  
7) The true form, _Derflinger:_ When merged, the weapon takes a form of massive one-edged sword that looks like a cross between a Zweihander and Axe-sword.  
8) Due to it's enormous size, it's better utilised in the Worgen form.  
9) The previous thrusters now takes their place in the backside of the blade, thus giving it the ability to create literally earth-shattering blows with each swing. (NOT advised to use when not in Worgen form... The weapon's weight and the G-forces the thrusters bring could possibly make Saito fly like a ragdoll after his weapon or even rip the muscles and tendons in his arms)

 **Team Role:**  
Tank, Heavy hitter, Berserker.

 **Saito's comments:**  
1: ***Tears of Joy*** "I'm not what you would call a religious type, but... Thank you Oum for giving me a team with not just one but THREE smoking hot babes!"  
2: "Come on babe, I don't bite... **Much**."

 **NOTES** :  
\- Loves female company, but is much more into curvy black haired girls.  
\- Loves fighting and bloodshed... Of Grimm of course!  
\- Likes Grimm meat.  
\- For some reason he also likes the taste of dog treats... (That Raynare seems to always provide...)  
\- Dislikes males, most of the time. (Territorial species and all)  
\- Neutral towards humans, but holds grudge towards those who were after him and Ahri.

* * *

 **Kuroka Belladonna 18y (Highschool DxD)  
** Elder sister of Blake Belladonna by a single year, but due to some circumstances she's going to start Beacon Academy as a first year. She was also an Ex-member of White Fang, since she joined the group to look after her sister.

In personality-wise she acts pretty much the same as the one in DxD canon and is pretty much the polar opposite of her sister. Blake is cynical, quiet and cool, whereas Kuroka is flirty, playful and high-spirited. Where Blake is a closet-perv, Kuroka wouldn't mind having a whole audience if things get heated with her partner, sexually... And finally, Kuroka has much more cat-like quirks other than the love for tuna. One of them being her "Nya" word tick.

She is quite a looker and gets hit on VERY often, even from humans despite racism. However Kuroka pretty much despises the very idea to copulate with any human, so after she meets Saito -someone who reeks of Alpha male/apex predator- she then gets quite determined to get a litter full of kittens outta him one day. After all she only wants to mate with someone she deems the strongest, so she's really assertive in her attempts to get into Saito's pants.

 **Race: Cat Faunus**

 **Aura Color:** Black.

 **Appearance:  
** ** _Physique:_** Beautiful and attractive young woman 5'3" tall with a voluptuous figure.

 _ **Hair:**_ Long black hair with split bangs, tied to her headband in the form of two rings.

 _ **Eyes:**_ Hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils.

 ** _Faunus Features:_** Black cat ears -twice larger than her little sister's purple ones-, sharpened canines, clawed nails and a two black cat tails due to some odd mutation.

 _ **Outfit:**_ Mostly black attire unless said otherwise; Skin tight, sleeveless, turtleneck navel shirt that exposes a big portion of her cleavage and over that she wore a kimono top with wide sleeves and red interior, which only reached her mid-back region. Elbow length arm warmers with a mid-finger loop and red accents. Biker shorts. Belt with a golden cat face buckle on front, attached to it is a back skirt with same color output as her kimono, that reaches to her ankles (Similiar to Yang's skirt but longer). Open toed heeled knee-length armored boots.

 **Semblance: Poison Mirage  
** Like her sister, Kuroka is also capable of spouting out clones of herself. However unlike Blake's shadow clones, Kuroka's Mirage Semblance is just like it's name implies; namely mirages and illusions, in other words they can't deal damage and literally shatters like glass when hit (Near identical to Neo's Semblance), however they do leave a nasty surprise when the Mirage gets dispelled by force in the form of poisonous mist.

The poison isn't lethal, but whoever inhales it gets their Aura messed up, with the poison slowly draining away their Aura reserves and immensely slowing down all healing effects. For the Grimm however, the poison only slows them down, while also interferes with their regeneration. Logically Kuroka is immune to the poison since it's part of her own Semblance. The venom of Hecate Feles is a different story however, but she does carry the antidote with her just in case.

Excluding the poison, Mirage may not do any physical damage to the target independently, BUT there's a interesting trick to it. First of all you can't tell apart these mirages from original until you disperse them and they can even fool a Grimm. Kuroka can create multiple mirages -as long as her Aura allows it- of herself AND of anything else she wishes, only limitation being her imagination. Mirages can be summoned anywhere within 15 meter radius from Kuroka.

Now comes the best part; Kuroka can switch places with her Mirage copies.

Mirage can also be used offensively with the use of Dust.

Word of Caution: There is a short time-gap with each 'jump' between the Mirages. Kuroka has to time her attacks properly or else she's in trouble. Like Blake, Kuroka's body is not made to withstand much punishment. Cat faunus are extremely agile, but fiercely fragile. **(Rhymed!)**

 **Weapon: Hecate Feles**  
 _ **Inactive Form:**_ When not in combat, Kuroka wears her weapons as a pair of Golden-black, forearm length bracers. When activated; five mechanical claws extends out from their hidden slots within the bracers, before they wrap around each of Kuroka's fingers. Forming a pair of wicked Claw gauntlets around her hands.  
 _ **Weapon Derivation:**_ Claw Gauntlets.  
 _ **Type:**_ Melee, Dust.  
 _ **Preview:**_  
1) Claw mode: Pair of small gauntlets with razor sharp claws. (Similiar color pattern and claws as with the Suzumebachi from Bleach)  
2) Venom: _Hecate Feles_ is a weapon that inficts infected wounds through venom. Potentially lethal against targets without Aura.  
3) Can be merged into a larger weapon; a single massive clawed gauntlet. (covers the whole right forearm)  
4) The merged gauntlet, Obliterator mode: An experimental weapon, that gains a whole new ability; Radiation. Obliterator uses a mixture of both lightning and fire Dust that basically would boil the target from the inside when the palm comes into contact with something, more or less obliterating it's target. (Imagine Guren's claw from Code Geass)

 **Team Role:**  
Assassin/Rogue, Hit & Run, Harrassment, Distraction, Tactical Retreats, Debuff(poison), Annihilation(Obliterator).

 **Kuroka Scene:**  
K: Sai-Nya~ this pussy-cat wants _milk_ Nya~! ***lifts her chest up***  
S: ***Nosebleed*** _'I'm actually being beated at my own game... By a CAT no less!'_  
K: ***Ziiiiip*** Oh hellooo~ Nyaah~  
S: What the-!? When did you!? Hey! That's my-! BAD kitty, BAD Kittyyeeeh!? B-badd-Ohohoo!... G-good Kitty, Good kittyy~~! **  
**K: ❤  
 **(I leave it to your imagination :P)**

 **NOTES:**  
\- Loves tuna and milk.  
\- Loves to mess with Saito and Ahri with her innuendos.  
\- Romantically interested in Saito.  
\- Mostly neutral towards humans, but definitely helds no affection for them.

.

* * *

 **Ahri Foxwell 17y (League Of Legends)  
** Childhood friends with Saito, after he rescued her many years back from a certain group of humans that took less than welcome interest in her unique Semblance. Also she was the first person who didn't get afraid of Saito's Worgen state, it also helps since Worgs are partly vulpine like Ahri. So they hit it off rather well and were together ever since, while travelling the wilds.

Ahri is deeply in love with Saito to the point of near obsession (no yandere) and when things gets intimate she gets really submissive, paralled to Kuroka's more assertive and dominant bed persona. Funnily enough Ahri has a insane bed stamina, even more so than Kuroka. Otherwise she's like a more timid version of Kuroka.

Worth to mention that due to the incident she had with humans in the past, she more or less ended up fearing and loathing them at the same time, ironic change when her **LoL** counterpart envies humans and wishes to become one.

 **Race: Fox Faunus**

 **Aura Color:** Pink. (But due to her Semblance, the color keeps changing it's color accordingly, but Pink is her main color)

 **Appearance:  
** ** _Physique:_** Attractive young woman 5'4" with amazing figure.

 _ **Hair:**_ Long black hair with blue tint, reaches down to her upper tighs with the end-half tied into a fish tailed braid with a red ribbon. She has split bangs that reaches down to her hips.

 _ **Eyes:**_ Amber near gold, with cat-like pupils (by lesser degree compared to Kuroka)

 ** _Faunus Features:_** Black fox ears. Fluffy white fox tail. Sharpened canines. Clawed nails. Three whisker marks on both cheeks.

 _ **Outfit:**_ Her classic red and white attire. Revealing trendy red kimono top with white borderlines, that exposes all of her upper chest and back. She has a red norigae with golden orb dangling from the chest, which reaches down to her knees. The sleeves are not attached to kimono and reaches her upper biceps, they share the same color pattern as the torso clothing, but has orange designs running through the sleeves. Bottom part of the kimono appears as a short white skirt with red and gold designs over the borderlines and gives nice view of her legs. Finally she has calf length white and red heeled boots.

 **Semblance: Aura/Aurora Orbs  
** Ahri can summon small orbs (max 3 at a time) made from her Aura, that orbits above the shoulder-blades behind her and flings them at her opponents OR allies (Orb control range within 25 meters from the caster). This is a highly versatile support Semblance due to it's many abilities.

Depending on it's use, the Orb changes it's color, which can make it more predictable for those who has seen it in action before.  
Brief explanation:  
Blood Red: Causes damage.  
Cobalt Blue: Enhances the target's speed and strength.  
Golden Yellow: Healing, Cure i.e poisons.  
Emerald Green: Drains Aura of the targets.  
Love Pink: Charms the target/Mind control. Works against Grimm, but not those from higher echelon. (works only **once** per person and people with strong will can shake it off)  
Amethyst Purple: Weakens the target; Defense, speed and strength.  
Amber Orange: Aura barrier to lessen or reject the incoming damage.

Thus the name Aurora Orbs due the variety of colors. All in all she's near Godlike with her Sembance and weapon combination from afar, but she is MUCH weaker in close quarter combat. She has some decent skills with polearmed combat, but she simply lacks the physical strength and stamina to last long if cornered in CQC.

 **Weapon: Aurora Lux** **  
** _ **Inactive Form** **:**_ Looks like a small white and black Scepter with Dust gems in it when retracted. Sheathed over the back of Ahri's waist, easy to reach. **  
 _Weapon Derivation:_** Spear-staff, Scepter.  
 _ **Type: **_ Melee, Ranged, Dust.  
 _ **Preview:**_  
1) When fully expanded, it turns into a beautiful white and black colored Spear/staff with a large oval-shaped ring on the tip surrounded by three blades, each pointing in different direction. There are a set of blank colored crystals that takes upon the color of the type of Dust inserted inside the gap within the ring. First one is in the collar where the spear and shaft meets, while second one is located over the butt of the staff. (Anathema staff from WoW)  
2) _Aurora Lux_ is very Dust reliant.  
3) Inside the gap of the ring, there is a gravitational field, where the Dust crystals will be inserted which powers-up the weapon. Different Dust means different element to utilise.  
4) _Aurora Lux_ is the closest weapon one would get to an actual mage's staff, but requires a shitload of Dust and precise Aura control to operate properly.

 **Team Role:**  
All-Purpose-Support; Ranged damage caster, Healer, Buffs & Boosts, Debuffs, etc.

 **Ahri Scene:**  
A: "S-Sai..."  
S: "Hm? What is- Again?"  
A: ***Blush then nod***  
S: "Err, not that I'm against it, but we are _kinda_ in a room _filled_ with people..."  
A: ***Puppy eyes*** "No?"  
S: "... Just... keep it quiet, 'Kay?"  
A: ***Nod, nod***

 **NOTES:**  
\- Loves Saito.  
\- Loves sex with Saito. (closet-nymphomaniac)  
\- Likes singing.  
\- Slight dislike towards Kuroka for her constant attempts to mate with Saito.  
\- Hates and is fearful towards humans, males more so. (She gets better before reaching Beacon, but still flinches when human gets too close)

.

* * *

 **Raynare Dark 17y (Highschool DxD)  
** Unlike her counterpart from DxD universe. Raynare Dark is mostly seen as a mysterious, silent and stoic girl, but has a soft spot to those close to her (and a slightly flirty side for Saito as well). In combat however -be it against the Grimm or someone she dislikes-, her more sadistic might surface. Time to time she gets teased by Saito for her _apparent_ S &M fetish.

Her usual fighting style as mid-to-long range combatant seem to give the other people the illusion of her being weak close-combatant, when in reality it's actually the opposite. When Raynare is faring against human-like opponents, she's actually far more efficient in unarmed CQC than with weapons, enough to give even Yang a run for her money. The reason for this is due to her fighting method of breaking bones that mostly ignores the Aura barrier. Sure Aura protects against most form of damage and heals cuts near instantly, but even Aura can't protect you if your bodyparts gets twisted into awkward angles... Even our protagonist Saito knows better than challenge his teammate in CQC combat, even in Worgen state.

She hates it when people mistakes her for a Crow instead of Raven.

 **Race: Raven Faunus**

 **Aura Color:** Violet.

 **Appearance:  
** ** _Physique:_** Attractive young woman 5'4" with amazing figure. Very similiar body build as Ahri's.

 _ **Hair:**_ Long straight black hair with dark brown tint, that falls down to her hips.

 _ **Eyes:**_ Violet

 ** _Faunus Features:_** Large Raven wings on her back. With some effort, she _could_ shrunk her wings and hide them from view with a shirt. But it's _really_ uncomfortable for her keep them that way for long periods of time. Best way to describe it would be, when you forcefully try to keep your toes curled to the point of cramping them.

 _ **Outfit:**_ Raynare tends to go for more... Free-spirited attire, showing a LOT of skin. Long Dark blue scarf that hangs in two tails behind her. Lavender bikini top with black outline (since shirts are a pain in the ass to try and put on for someone with wings sticking out). Black cut-off denim shorts -that barely reaches below her bum-, and over them was a black belt that lazily hanged over her hips in diagonal fashion. Her matching Lavender bikini bottoms tends to peek out from beneath the helm of her shorts... Black Knee-high, high-heeled boots/greaves, under them she wore Purple thigh-high socks with black borderlines. She also wore a pair of purple fingerless gloves, that reaches up to her elbows and black arm guards over them.

 **Semblance: Light Telekinesis  
** Raynare has the ability to summon weapons made out of pure light mixed with lightning. She mainly utilises them in the form of spears or arrows. This Semblance is extremely effective against the Grimm, as the creatures of Darkness they are bound to be weak against light element, which in turn gives Raynare even greater potential as a Huntress.

With this Semblance also comes the ability of telekinesis over the Light element, mainly allowing her to summon Light Spears and making them hover around her form, before launch them at the target with by a mere thought. The more Aura Raynare focuses into the spears, the larger and more destructive they become.

 _Twilight's_ bow form is highly effective firing arrows made from her Semblance.

 **Weapon: Twilight  
Inactive Form**: In sleep-mode, _Twilight_ looks like a normal sword covered by metallic purple Sheath. In reality the sheath is actually part of the whole weapon, in combat the 'sheath' retracts and slides down from the blade and turns it into the sword's new hand guard. It can also be used as a blunt edged weapon in sleep-mode. The sword is clipped to the belt she wears, positioned over back of her hip with the handle point to the right.  
 **Weapon Derivation:** Whip-Sword, Sword, Longbow.  
 **Type:** Melee, Ranged, Dust.  
 **Preview:  
** 1) Looks like an average black Broadsword with purple accents in it's base form with multiple segments seen across the blade. Between the handle and blade is a Lavender orb.  
2) The whip inside the sword utilises the use of Lightning Dust.  
3) Longbow mode: _Twilight's_ handle acts as grip, while the blade and 'sheath' splits in two and acts as Longbow's new limbs, with bladed edge. Whip acts as the bow's string.  
4) The bow is mostly used with her Semblance. (Less need to buy any Dust arrows from shops)

 **Team Role:**  
Mid-Long Ranged Damage Support, Flying Artillery.

 **Raynare Scene:**  
R: "... Want a biscuit?" ***waves a dog treat***  
S: ***Cue tickmark*** "I'M NOT A DOG, RAY!"  
R: "Don't want?"  
S: "... One please..." ***Reaches for the biscuit on her palm*  
** R: ***Graps the hand*** "Shake..."  
S: "..."  
R: ***Smiles***  
S: "... I walked right into that one, didn't I...?"  
R: ***Nod***

 **NOTES:** **  
**\- Raynare loves dogs, thus her increased interest towards Saito.  
\- Like Nora, Ray is more than willing to break legs of certain people.  
\- Seems to always walk around with dog biscuits...  
\- Dislikes people who calls her Crow. (So far only her team didn't do that mistake)  
\- Indefferent towards humans, unless provoked.

.

* * *

 **There's the most info I could come up with at the moment for the SKAR team. This is pretty much still a Beta idea and due to work, I'm not sure how much I can stick up with my fics other than in the weekends.**

 **Anyways, please leave a Review and tell me your thoughts!  
Are things looking alright as they are or should I nerf a shit out of something?**

 **Such as what are deemed too OP and nerf it's stats whatnot. Who am I kidding... No matter HOW I look at it they are all OP as hell in their own rights especially Ahri and her orbs... (-_-'')**

 **At the moment I'm mostly contemplating the Worgen's venom bite, while it is canon ability for Worgens it seems kinda OP right now, when all he needs to do is bite someone in the arse.**

 **Other might be Kuroka's Mirage ability, which is sort of a mix between Blake's Shadow clones and Neo's Illusions. Although I believe I am mostly following her canon abilities in her use of Mirage copies or poison.**

* * *

 **Now then I have made the Codex for the OC team and I'm planning to introduce them all in the similiar "Trailer" manner, like how RWBY's gang was introduced.**

 **So far I don't have much planned as of yet, so you are all free to make any suggestions on their backgrounds, whoever comes up with something shall get his/her name mentioned and the credits falls to that person. (If you like)**

 **While at it, what would be the proper theme song for each character in SKAR?**


End file.
